


*Some Dreams Can Come True*

by LokiLover14



Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A happy ending cause there was no way i was writing it any other way, Family Reunions, First part is Pre Avengers Assemble, Fluff, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, References to reader, Sadness, Steve Feels, Steve is a Dad OMG, Steve rogers gets a surprise, Steve's Pov, Super Serum Offspring, Switches from Steve POV to Reader POV for one part then Back to Steve's POV again, Then Post Avengers Assemble, You might need tissues, i cried enough writing this as it was, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having woken up from being frozen in the ice for 70 years, Steve is living his life as well as he can, sitting in a cafe after the battle of new york, pondering, thinking when..........</p><p>"Excuse me, Steve Rogers?" </p><p>Follows on from  <a>*In My Wildest Dreams*</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	*Some Dreams Can Come True*

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm really in Awe and totally happy at the Reaction, Hits and Kudos that I've got for *In My Wildest Dreams* wow thank you so much, makes me so proud.
> 
> If you haven't read the prequel before reading this then please go and read that first before reading this, other wise it won't make sense to you.
> 
> This Is the follow on sequel from it, rated Mature because there is no smut in this one sorry, but I hope it is enjoyed as much as that one this one was basically continuing on after the end of "wildest dreams" to show how Steve was coping and trying living his life after waking up from the ice, again like before its kind of an altered timeline again I always wondered if Steve ever thought of the family he might of had back in the 40's if he hadn't of been frozen in the ice, and if he had had children they would to me have part of the serum in them when they were born with one parent being a super soldier, so that's how i wrote this, and it has a happy ending cause I don't do sad ones I just couldn't, I cried at parts of this while writing it.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, who has given me so much help with this and thank you again to all those who left me lovely comments, and the kudos, I've actually been asked to write another but will have to wait for inspiration to strike me again before I can.
> 
> There were certain bits in the story that were hard to do as i didn't know how to do it at first, this is mainly from Steve's POV as i wanted to write how he might have been coping and his feelings after waking up, still feeling like what happened in prequel just happened yesterday, so it is mainly from Steve's POV, the reader insert is for the mention of reader, then there will be a part of the story where it will be reader insert for one part, then will switch back to Steve's again.
> 
> This story is just fiction, I do not own the movies or anything to do with Marvel. 
> 
> Visual inspiration for Steve sitting in the cafe before being approached  
> 
> 
> Seeing her and listening to her talk :D

**New York 2012**

He lays punch after punch into the bag hanging from the ceiling with his fists, sweat dripping from him punching harder and harder as the memories go through his mind, fighting as Captain America, images of her face, the sun on her hair, her smile, her laugh, the feel of her body underneath him, looking down into her eyes, her voice _"I love you_ _Stevie" "Come back to me"_ , _"I gotta put her in the water"_   _"Tell_   _ **[Your Name**_ _ **]**_ _I will always love her"_ another hard punch sends the bag flying across the room and splitting as it hits the floor.

He sighs and walks to row of extra punching bags that are laid out on the floor, he picks one up and hooks it back in to place, continuing his punches after taking a deep breath.

"Trouble sleeping" Nick Fury asks

"Slept for 70 Year's sir, I think I've had my fill" Steve replies

"Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world" Fury replies

"I went under the world was at war, I wake up they say we won, they didn't say what we lost" Steve says

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Post Avengers Assemble**

 

Steve and the other Avengers had fought and won the battle against Loki and the Chitauri invasion, now weeks after he was back to sitting and thinking, about the one person, he was missing the most. He had looked up any information on her but couldn't find any it was as if she just disappeared, he had no idea if she was even still alive or anything about her life after he went down in the plane and that was the one thing he wanted to know the most, helping the Avengers had helped give him some focus and take his mind of her for a while but then he was back to the same thoughts all over again. Sitting at a table in a cafe, Staring at the sketch of the building ahead of him, he's looks up when a voice speaks. 

"Excuse me, Steve Rogers?"

He looks up to see a woman standing in front of him, she's tall, with brown hair and she looks like she could be in her 30's he's used to this people approaching him while he is out hoping that they can get an autograph, or even a pic and he's always polite and smiles back.

"Yes ma'am" He replies

"I'm not here for an autograph or anything like that and i hope you don't think this is to strange, but i have been looking for you, after you helped with the invasion i saw you on the news and came to find you" She says

He's intrigued straight away as to why someone would actually come looking for him, and not want an autograph or pic .

"Do you mind if i sit?" she ask's pointing to the empty chair at his table

"Sure please take a seat" he says as he stands up to pull out the chair next to him

"I don't know where to start" she says "this is harder than i thought it would be"

She looks at Steve, studying his face, unsure of what to say and where to start, and takes a deep breath.

"What's your name? he asks.

"Sarah" She replies

Taking another deep breath, she starts talking.

"Ummm.....I'm related to _**[Your Full Name]"** _ she says

"Oh" he says, his heart beating that little bit faster at the mention of her name.

"I tried to find out about her after i woke up, but i couldn't find anything on her" he says with a sad voice.

"Can i ask how are you related to _**[Your Name]?"**_ he asks

Her eyes fill with tears, seeing this Steve reaches forward and puts his hand over her's in a comforting gesture, before he signals the waitress for a drink.

"She's my mother" she replies

The waitress brings over more coffee, and Steve thanks her for it placing a cup in front of the woman, he smiles.

"Thanks" she replies and takes a sip.

"You and my mother were very close? she asks

"I loved her very much" he replies "I still do, she was the first person i thought about when i woke up"

Sarah smiles at this, and takes another sip of her coffee, before speaking again.

"What would you like to know" she asks

"Did she ever meet any one else?" he asks

She shakes her head and replies "No, she told me there was never anyone else for her other than you"

His heart starts pounding a bit faster as soon as he hears that, he found it hard to believe at first that someone one had actually come to seek him out, and at first he wasn't sure of her, but as soon as she said the reason why she was here, it gave him a renewed sense of hope, as he listens to her talk getting some of the answers to the questions he's had since he woke up, he feels a little more closer to _**[Your Name].**_

If he hadn't had to go down with the plane, he had had plans to come back, settle down and marry her, and hearing that she never met anyone else after him, makes him happy in the sense that meant she always loved him, but sad at the fact that she might of been alone because of it, even though he hadn't made it back, he would of hoped that she would of found happiness but from what he is hearing from Sarah, it seems to him that she didn't, and that breaks his heart even more.

"A part of her never gave up hope that you would be found one day, even after the searches proved hopeless, she always held on to that hope " she states

Placing her empty cup down on the table, she pauses for a moment as if pondering what to say next, he looks her over properly noticing she has shoulder length brown hair, sharp facial features, and her eyes a deep blue like his, she has the same shape face as her mother he can see that the more he looks at her.

"You said you tried to look her up, after you woke up, but you couldn't find anything on her right?" she asks

He nods "Yeah"

"She changed her surname, after what happened to you" she replies "That was why you didn't find anything on her" She adds.

"I don't even have any pictures of her apart from sketches i do of her from my mind" Steve says

He see's her smile a little at his comment, a small smile quirking on his lips as well, he feels a little overwhelmed at all this new information he's getting, and he has to keep looking away from Sarah as he finds himself staring if he looks to long at her, he definitely thought she might of been in her 30's when he first saw her, now he's not so sure any more.

He see's her signal the waitress for more coffee, and he gulps down a gasp as the way she does looks strikingly familiar to him, that's just gotta be one weird coincidence, he thinks to himself. 

As the waitress comes over and fills their coffee back up, she picks up her bag and reaches in it, she must have located what she was looking for, as she looks at him and he looks to her hands as they withdraw from her bag and places it back on the floor by her feet.

She has pictures in her hand, and as she goes through them she picks one out before looking at Steve and saying.

"This was taken in 1948" She says and hands the photo to him to look at.

The picture is a bit worn around the edges he notices as he looks, see's the face of the woman he loves so much in the picture, she is standing there smiling exactly how he remembers, he looks up at Sarah and smiles.

"She looks happy there" He says and places it down on the table in front of her.

"My mom told me that was taken by my Grandpa, she was smiling because my Grandma was blowing raspberries on my stomach, and my Grandpa snapped a picture to capture it, said that is was the first time he'd seen her smile that way for a long while" she says sadly

The next picture she hands him, _ **[Your Name]**_ looks exactly the same as the first pic he saw, but she is holding a baby in her arms, her cheek pressed to the baby's in a loving gesture, which makes his heart melt at the sight of it.

Other pics he looks at are pictures of her and Sarah at different ages, looking through them his mind starts to bring up more questions, and he looks up at her then back to the pictures again, in one picture he looks at she's probably about 8 or 9 he's not sure but she's standing there and _**[Your Name]**_ is crouched down next to her and has her arms around Sarah and their cheeks are touching in the same loving gesture like in previous pictures, Sarah has blond hair and is looking directly at the camera with piercing blue eyes, something occurs to him in his mind, his heart beating a bit faster as he continues to stare at the picture its as if he recognizes something in the person staring back at him.

He's been so engrossed in these pictures, that he forgot that he has been quiet and looks up at Sarah, who is watching him, he then places the pictures down on the table in front of him, and inhales deeply, before speaking again.

"How come there are no pictures of your father in these, is he the one taking the pictures? He asks.

She Shakes her head, "I never knew my father, my mom said he went missing before I was born" She says

His mind starts racing, if _ **[Your Name]**_ never met anyone else, then who is Sarah's father, surely she must of met someone else to have had a child, his mind thinks back to when he was with her at camp, and the nights where they would make love in his tent, they always used condoms before he enlisted, he looks up to see Sarah still watching him, then the thought hits him and he covers his mouth with his hand as realization hits him like a punch, when they met again the night he rescued Bucky and the other soldiers, up until the last time before he went down in the plane, they didn't use anything at all!!! _"No it can't be possible she looks to young to be"_ he thinks as he picks up the picture again and looks at it, looking over to Sarah, he goes to speak but his throat feels dry so he coughs to clear it and then speaks.

"How old are...... when were you born Sarah? He asks

Her eyes move from him down to the photo in his hand and then back to him again before she speaks, "I was born February 22nd 1946" she replies

Hearing this he does the math in his head, that makes her 66 years old, but looking at her you would think she was in her 30's or late 30's even, there's no way she can be.........OH MY GOD!!! he thinks.

"How can that be? he says " You don't.....don't" he says stuttering a little.

Staring at the pictures in his hand as if she's recalling something, she then looks up to look him in the eyes, her expression has changed to a more pained one, as she sighs and speaks.

"I was 15 years old when she discovered that I wasn't like other children, I was helping her with dinner one day when I cut my finger pretty deep, I was crying at first, she was gonna rush me to the hospital and we were about to go out the door, i'd stopped crying, and she checked on it to see if it was still bleeding, when she looked there was no more blood and the cut had almost fully healed, that was the day she realized what I was, sat me down and told me all about how special I was and that no one could ever know about it because there would be bad people after me, because I was like my father." She says

"You said she changed her name?, "he asks

She nods

"What did she change it to?

"Rogers" 

His eyes go wide at her answer

"It was a way of having a part of you always with her" She says

He puts the photo back on the table again and leans forward with his elbows resting on the table, his head in his hands all starting to piece together in his head, reuniting with _**[Your Name]**_ in camp, the nights they made love and didn't even think to use a condom cause of how happy they were to be in each others arms again, then after he went down in the plane and the war being over she must of found out after going home, tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, he'd always wanted to have children one day and when he met _**[Your Name]** _ that future had been a certainty, he was robbed of that when he took the plane down.

Even now after 70 years he still loves _**[Your Name]**_ she was the love of his life, and he had never stopped loving her, she had carried his child alone with out him, raised her with out him, but had also protected their daughter kept her safe.

"How did you know to look for me? He asks lifting his head out of his hands to look at Sarah.

"Mom always talked about you, used to tell me about you all the time, and one day she sat me down and made me promise that if you were ever found that I would go and find you, and when I saw you on the news after the invasion of New York, I wanted to keep that promise not just for her but for me to" she says

"I know its a lot to take in, and you've every right to not believe me, but all I wanted to do was find you, I grew up listening to her talking about you, how you and my mom met when her friend dragged her out for a double date, how you got into fights cause you didn't like bullies, she even would talk about Uncle Bucky and how protective he was of you pulling you out of fights an all, I know he wasn't really my uncle but that's what I used to call him.

"She also talked about when she was apart from you, how much she missed you, how you rescued a lot of people and Uncle Bucky, and that was how you found each other again, how you'd changed and that it just made her love you even more, I spent nights engrossed listening to her stories about you and her.

The tears that were forming in his eyes are now falling down his cheeks as he listens to Sarah talk, and even though he has tears rolling down his cheeks, he's smiling.

"Bucky was my best friend all my life, the two of them were my two best people, I moved in with Bucky after my ma died, and her name was same as yours" he says with a smile

"I know" She smiles "I'm named after her" she adds

He smiles and puts a hand over his heart and takes a deep breath, while once again staring at Sarah before picking up the picture, and looking at it then back at her.

"My little girl" he says and reaches out to put his hand over Sarah's and smiling.

A sob escapes from Sarah as she looks at his hand covering hers and then up at him with tears starting to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Hi Daddy" she says smiling through the tears

That was one thing he never thought he would hear and hearing it makes his heart overflow with joy, he loves it. He moves his chair closer to her and pulls her in to a hug, and her arms wrap around him as she sobs more, resting his head against her temple as he rubs her back tenderly with his hand, after a few more minutes she pulls back slightly and looks up at him and he smiles and brushes her tears away.

"Not so little really" he chuckles and see's her chuckle as well.

"You really do look like you're in your 30's" he says "I take after my father" she replies with a smile.

"I think your mom did a great job at raising you, she was such an amazing woman" he says hugging her to him again.

"She still is" she replies

He pulls away from her as soon as what she says sinks in, looking back at her in shock and surprise. "What......" he gasps "She's still alive?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He left the cafe with Sarah shortly after she told him _ **[Your Name]** _ was still alive and now they are making there way through the corridors of the hospital on the way to see her, he feels excitement and anticipation at seeing her again, he also feels like he's dreaming as he thought he would never see her again,.

He follows Sarah as they round another corner, she stops in front of a door, and looks back at him holding her hand out to him, he takes a deep breath and takes her hand as she opens the door.

He walks in behind Sarah following her towards the bed, the top of the bed is positioned in a way so she's not quite lying down, he can't see her face as its facing away from him towards the window, her grey hair is splayed over the pillow, her hand is resting on top of the sheets across her stomach, he looks around the room seeing vases with many different flowers and colors in them, and various pictures in frames resting on the side unit next to her bed some of them he recognizes similiar to the one's he'd already seen earlier, he looks back to where Sarah is leaning down over the bed and talking to _ **[Your Name]**_ though he can't hear whats been said, she looks back at him and gestures for him to join her.

His eyes then look from Sarah, she's older but to him she's still beautiful, and when his eyes meet her's he smiles a loving smile at her.

"Mom I found him, I found dad" Sarah says

 _ **[Your Name]**_ looks away from him, towards Sarah, then back to him again as he moves closer to her.

 

_Reader POV_

 

You are woken up by the sound of a door opening, you open your eyes your head still turned to the side facing the window, you hear footsteps and then a figure comes in to view, when the figure comes closer its a woman, you have your moments when you know who people are some where you don't it comes with old age, but the person who is leaning over you right now you know is your daughter its Sarah, she's leaning over you and talking, saying something that you don't quite catch when she first talks but you definitely hear the last part....."I found dad" as the other person then comes in to view next to her and you look at him, he reminds you of someone you love, your eyes move back over to Sarah then focus back on the man as he sits down next to you looking lovingly at you, recognition flickers in your mind and your eyes go wide, you stare at him as he stares back at you his gaze never leaving yours.

"S-Steve" you say shakily "you're here, you c-came back"

"Yeah baby, its me" he says

"Oh Stevie, I thought i'd never see you again, oh how much I've missed you" you say

"I missed you to baby, you have no idea, I love you so much" he says

He leans down, plants a kiss on your forehead, and then gently brings your hand up to his mouth and plants a kiss on the back of it, then lowers it back on the bed.

"Sarah found you, I knew she would, I never gave up on you, never stopped loving you" you say

"She did, and she's beautiful, just like her mother, amazing" he says

You look over towards Sarah and you see her smiling watching the two of you, you feel so proud as you smile back at her, and squeeze Steve's hand as you look back at him.

"Did you tell him?" you ask looking at Sarah again

"She told me" Steve says, as you look back at him

"You protected her all these years" he says "I wish I could of been there, i'm so sorry _**[Your Name]** _ he says

Your hand is cradled between both of Steve's now and you can see the sorrow on his face, you look in his eyes and you squeeze his hand slightly, smiling lovingly at him, it feels to you as if no time has passed, the love of your life, the man you thought you lost is now sitting here in front of you and makes you feel like your younger self all over again.

"C'mere baby" you say and he moves carefully forward towards you on the bed, leaning forward so his face is in front of your's, and you shakingly lift your hands up to cradle his face like you used to, you look at him and his baby blues exactly how you remember them, you have so much you want to ask and yet so much you want to know, you lean forward a bit and your foreheads touch, your eyes closed, as you stroke the side of his face with your thumb.

"You're really here, My Stevie" you say

"I'm here baby, I'm here" he says soothingly back to you

 

_(Back to Steve's POV)_

Hearing her call him "Stevie" after all this time, makes him feel so happy, so content, before Sarah found him he only wished he could hear her voice say it to him again and now he is here with the woman he never stopped loving and family he never thought he would have, his daughter and it's not just that, she's like him probably in ways he doesn't know of yet, she was born from the super serum that's running through him, the serum in her DNA makes her look younger than her actual age, as he looks from _**[Your Name]**_ to Sarah he feels not just proud, but also a fatherly need to protect her.

He holds his hand out to her and she gets up from the seat she was sitting in watching him and her mother talking, and moves towards him putting her hand in his he gives her an affectionate squeeze, there are so many things he wants to know, he looks from Sarah back to _**[Your Name]**_ and he notices she has fallen asleep, not wanting to disturb her he takes her hand still in his and places its back on the bed, slowly and gently standing up so not to disturb her before planting a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, still holding Sarah's hand he turns and moves away from the bed and pulls his daughter in for a hug.

They pull back from each other and Steve again takes her hand, looks at her smiling as they both sit down, he has so many questions that he wants to ask.

"So is healing and not ageing, the only things you know of that you have?" he asks

"I'm not sure," she says "I had no childhood illnesses, didn't get a cold or get sick, mom just assumed I was a really healthy child, it wasn't until what happened with my finger that she realized why, but she wouldn't take to me to the doctors and had no one who she knew she could trust to be able to get any answers, she thought I would be taken away from her if any doctors found out, she'd already lost you, and didn't want to loose me to, so she just became very mindful when it came to me it wasn't until I was in my 20's that she noticed I hadn't changed that much and I still looked like a teenager, and then she was even more protective of me, she was never strict to the point where she kept me from playing with any friends I made, I had a really happy childhood, and a very loving mother who wanted nothing more than to keep what I was from the world, so i would grow up safe" she says and smiles.

He smiles back at Sarah, and looks back over to the bed where _**[Your Name]** _ is still sleeping, he's with his family, His Family!! he has a family, one he never thought he would have, Okay its not how he had imagined he would have one back before the war, but he has one now and it doesn't matter how much time they have together he's going to spend as much time with them as he can, treasuring every moment, getting to know everything he can about his daughter, even though she's a grown woman he would still do anything to protect her, he couldn't be more happier to have the woman he'll never stop loving back in his life and a daughter he already loves so much.

It's not exactly how he dreamed of having a family, but he has one and he's happy.

 _"I guess some dreams really can come true"_ , he thinks to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on dates for this one, when Steve flys the plane in to the ice its May 1945, and when i was watching an episode of Agent carter she says to Howard Stark that it had been a year since it happened making it about May 1946, so to get an kind of accurate Date of Birth for Steve's daughter i had to do some math and 9 Months after may 1945 i worked out as February 1946, and i just picked a random day for the rest. For the reader part i haven't got specifics for but when i wrote it i thought of the scene in CA-TWS with Peggy when I wrote it though she's not in this one, though i will say that I pictured the year of birth for reader to be around the same as Steve's if not a year or 2 younger but you can use your imagination on that as i did, though I wrote the character as having more lucid moments where she was herself for longer periods (though i didn't like to use the words Alzeheimers or Senile in this), The way i wrote that bit, was because of personal experience, so it was an emotional time for me and why i cried so much during writing it, so i just had it written as part of old age, make of it what you will.
> 
> The photo's Steve looks at are written in the story as color photo's, color photo's were around in the 1930's but were pretty expensive, you had to use something called Kodachrome which was slide film, so you had to be very precise with the exposure to get usable pictures, color negative film came out in 1942 which was easier, 1960's it was easier to use and shoot color photos and color Polaroid came out in 1965. so there's your bit of trivia i did as research for this. 
> 
> So comments are welcome constructive criticism as well, this was the story I wanted to write, but I also thought about what would he do would he take her to Stark tower?, Would he introduce her to the rest of the avengers?, Have Jarvis confirm she really is his daughter just for piece of mind?, Though I wrote him as not having any doubts that she was his daughter, and as one of the tags I put in saying i wrote this as set before CA-TWS. After his fight with Bucky on the helicarrier and waking up in hospital, would his daughter be sitting on the other side of the bed to where Sam sits in the movie?, these are what are in and come from my imagination.
> 
> Did you need tissues?, I'm curious to know, as if you did, then i wrote it right *wink*
> 
> If you feel like chatting about this come hang out with me.
> 
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.
> 
> I had originally written some letters written by Reader, that were to be given to Steve that i was going to put in with this story, but i decided not to at the time, i have published them separately as a kind of follow on in another story called " Letters to Steve" <3


End file.
